Betrayal
by iloveIanSomerhalder287
Summary: Stefan and Katherine really did make love in the tomb.There was never a spell to keep Elena in her house. Elena went to see stefan and catches them. Heartbroken, Elena drives to the boarding house. Damon's there to comfort her. Rated M just in case
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the vampire diaries nor do I want to. But I wouldn't mind owning Ian Somerhalder ;)**

**Summary: Stefan and Katherine really did make love in the was never a spell to keep Elena in her house. Elena went to see stefan and catches them. Heartbroken, Elena drives to the boarding house. Damon's there to comfort her.**

Chapter 1, Betrayal

A few days ago stefan got locked in the tomb with Kathrine trying to save my brother. I wasn't to thrilled about that. I know that Stefan said he never loved Kathrine, that it was all compulsion and his love for me is real. But I'm still worried about what could go on inside that tomb. That's why I'm going to see him now, that and to give him animal blood so he won't be in pain for however long he has to stay in there. As I walked down I could hear low sounds that were barely audible but got louder as I neared the tomb. I realized with horror that the sounds were moans and crys of pleasure coming from Stefan and Katherine.

Agony ripped through my broken heart and it took all I had not to colapse on the tomb floor. Anger and rage soon replaced my sorrow and I stormed out of the tomb and into the woods, I ran to my car and drove with no destination at all. How could he do this? Why? I thought he loved me but no I was just a replacement a Katherine look-alike that's all I ever was to him now that he has her back he dosen't need me anymore. Multiple emotions were swarming my head. Agony, fury, rage, misery but most of all betrayal.

I kept on driving and driving for what felt like hours but was probably only thirty minutes. Finaly I decided to go to the boarding house. Hopfully Damon's there I really need someone to talk to.I pulled up in front of the boarding house. I wiped away my tears and stepped out of the car. I entered the boarding house hoping Damon wasn't out I really didn't want to be alone right now. "Damon, are you here?" no answer. "Damon?" I tried again "Why hello Elena" a sultry voice answerd. I turned around and saw him sitting in the parlor, a glass of scotch in his hand. "This is a pleasant surprise" he smirked.

I tried to hold my composure but I was betrayed for a second time tonight this time by my tears. Sorrow crossed his perfect features he immediately placed his scotch on the end table. "Elena what happened?" I took a seat next to him on the couch. I swallowed deeply, "stefan h-he slept with katherine".


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the vampire diaries nor do I want to. But I wouldn't mind owning Ian Somerhalder ;)**

Chapter 2, Comfort

Shock, Anger, pity and many other emotions flashed across his face in one second. I started to cry again and he pulled me into his embrace. "Elena don't cry he dosen't deserve your tears" he whispered into my hair. He continued, "my brother is a fool, I don't understand how he can even look at that bitch when he has you". Elena looked up at him "thank you, Damon" she said tears still pouring down her face. Without even thinking Damon wiped away her tears, a small smile formed on her face.

"Do you need anything? Food, a drink, revenge sex?" he wiggled his eyebrows and gave me his signiture smirk that I secretly loved. I slapped his arm lightly "a drink would be nice" He reached for the scotch and poured me a glass, I took it from him "thanks" "your very welcome Elena" "hopefully you'll get drunk enough to consider the revenge sex" he added I glared at him. "Hey I'm only kidding you don't have to give me that deadly stare of yours."

I laughed, and I didn't understand why, I just found out stefan slept with Katherine. I noticed over the past couple of months I've been so carefree with Damon, no matter how serious and terrible the situation he could always cheer me up. We sat on the couch and just talked for what seemed like hours. I don't know when but I fell asleep.

Damon P.O.V

I held her sleeping form in my arms. She looked so peaceful and innocent when she slept. How could my brother betray her like that? I just don't understand how he can have the most amazing beautiful girl that I would give anything for her to be mine, and he just throws it away for some selfish bitch. He made her feel terrible tonight, he made her feel like she was nothing, just a pathetic human girl that was only a replacement for Kathrine. Elena is so much more than that she's caring and selfless and beautiful inside and out. Elena shouldn't even be compared to Katherine.

As crazy as it sounds maybe stefans betrayal was a good thing maybe it means that I could have a chance to show Elena how much I truly love and care about her. Maybe she can see that we're perfect for eachother and that I would never dream about hurting her like stefan did. I looked down at her and stroked her cheek. I didn't want Elena to sleep on the couch so I carfully picked her up and brought her to the guest room. I figured it would be best since she probably wouldn't want to stay in stefans room and it would most likely be awkward for her to wake up in my room. I laid her gently on the bed and gave her a tender kiss on the cheek before I walked to my room.

I'll make Elena forget about Stefan and Katherine. She'll realize that I'm the one she's destined to be with for eternity. And with that thought I fell asleep dreaming about Elena.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the vampire diaries nor do I want to. But I wouldn't mind owning Ian Somerhalder ;)**

Chapter 3, Nightmare

I woke up somewhere dark and cold I took in my surroundings. I must be in the tomb but how? I was just with damon a moment ago. I heard a moan and a giggle close by and turned around to face Katherine not with stefan but Damon. My heart shattered ten times worse than it did when I caught stefan with Katherine. I didn't understand Damon was my friend I shouldn't feel pain and jealousy. Suddenly he looked up from Katherine and at me. He only had to say four words to make my heart explode with agonizing pain. "You'll never be her" he said with an maniacal smile on his face.

I woke up screaming and crying. Suddenly a pair of arms were embracing me. "Elena honey shush shush it's ok I'm here" Damon whispered as he stroked my hair. "W-what happened?" I asked. You were screaming my name I thought you were in trouble but it was just a dream. I looked at him for a moment "what time is it?". He leaned over to get a look at the clock "4:30 a.m". "Oh god I'm so sorry for waking you Damon" I told him. "No it's ok Elena I don't care how late it is I'll always be there for you" he replied. I stared at his crystal clear blue eyes, which seemed to be hiding an emotion I couldn't see.

Finaly he broke the silence "I guess I'll let you get some sleep." He started to get up but I grasped his arm firmly. "Please don't leave, I mean I don't want to sleep alone after that" I begged him with my eyes. He let out a deep breath "ofcourse I'll stay Elena". He climbed back on the bed and under the covers. I don't know what came over me but I wrapped my arms around him and rested my head on his chest. He seemed surprised at first but returned the gesture by wrapping his arms around I wouldn't have another nightmare I succumbed to a deep sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own the vampire diaries nor do I want to. But I wouldn't mind owning Ian Somerhalder ;)**

Chapter 4, Breakfast and Confessions

I opened my eyes and realized Damon was gone. Before I could panic I heard the banging of pans and took in a delicious aroma. I sighed in relief he was just in the kitchen. I got up from the bed and made my way towards the kitchen. As I got closer I could identify the smell of coffee, bacon and eggs. Sure enough, there was Damon leaning over the stove. "Good morning Elena" he said without turning around. "Good morning Damon" I said. He took the bacon and put it on a plate along with the eggs. "Breakfast is served" he said with that amazing smile of his.

"I didn't know you could cook" I said after I took a bite, it was amazing. "Well Elena I have had more than a century to master my cooking skills, along with other skills if you know what I mean" he said with a wink. I rolled my eyes and finished the rest of my breakfast. As I started to wash the dishes Damon came up behind me and helped. "So how'd you sleep last night?" he asked "Any more nightmares?" I looked up at him "no, and thank you for staying with me last night" I said.

He looked at me "any time Elena". We finished washing the dishes when he asked "Do you want to talk to me about your dream?" I looked into his eyes they were soft and there were many emotions behind them. "I don't know if I want to talk about it" thoughts of the nightmare came back. He looked at me "I understand you don't have to talk about it,but it would probably help if you did." I sighed in defeat "ok I'll talk about it" we sat down on the couch and he waited for me to start. "I was in the tomb and I heard moaning and sounds of pleasure" I began. He nodded for me to continue "When I got closer I could see Katherine with someone and I thought it was stefan but it turned out to be you."

Damon looked surprised and told me to go on.I looked down "When I realized it was you and not stefan It felt like my heart got ripped out and was torn to shreds,at the time I didn't understand why" I paused. "But I know why I felt pain, I know why I was wishing it was Stefan with Katherine and not you." He looked at me waiting for me to finish. "It's because I'm in love with you damon." He looked at me,his beautiful blue eyes filled with so many emotions. But the emotion that stood out the most was love. His hand gently stroked my cheek, he lifted my chin and his lips molded into mine and formed a sweet tender kiss.

He pulled away slowly and his clear blue eyes bored into mine. "I love you to Elena, you don't know how long I've waited for you to say that" I stared into his eyes and he pulled me into his sweet embrace. Our lips met again slow and tender like our last kiss. We started moving faster and more passionately against eachothers lips. Before I realized we were even moving we were in Damon's room. We neared the edge of the bed and he started to unbutton his shirt until I stopped him. He looked up at me confusion swarming his face. "Let me" he smiled and I began to unbutton his shirt slowly brushing his chest with each button I undone. When I was finished I pulled it off and ran my hands over his chest and unbuckled his belt and pulled off his jeans leaving him only his black silk boxers which showed his excitement. I reached for them but he pushed my hands away. "Your still fully dressed while I'm in boxers I don't think that's fair." I smiled and let him remove my shirt and pants. The only articles of clothing I had on were my lacy red and black bra and matching panties. "As much as I love what your wearing they're going to have to come off" he said before he reached behind me and unhooked my bra leaving my chest bare to him.

He sqeezed one of my breast softly while leaning down taking the other in his mouth. I moaned in pleasure as he kept on working on my breast. Then to soon for my liking he stopped. I let out a disapointed sigh before he started planting soft kisses down my body until he reached my thighs. He looked up at me before removing my panties. He kissed both my inner thighs before sliding his tongue around my lips. He gently bit down on my clit and started sucking. He then inserted a finger and began pumping in and out then added another. I bucked my hips towards him and screamed in pleasure as I came. He pulled his fingers out and licked it clean.

Finaly he took off his boxers revealing his massive erection. I always thought that he would be big but I never would have thought it was possible for someone to be that big. He climbed up on top of me and positioned it at my entrance before slowly pushing in. He paused for a moment so I could adjust to his size. After I was good he began to move again slowly at first than faster. I pulled his hair and bucked my hips rymathically with his. "Elenaaa" he grunted I moaned "oh god Damon don't stop!" We moved like that for a few more minutes. "Elena I'm so close" he moaned. I grabbed the sheets as we both came. After that we just layed there in eachothers arms. Damon kissed my forehead "I love you Elena" he said. I looked up at him and snuggled into his chest "I love you to".


	5. AN

**Authors Note**

**To whoever read my story or is reading my story I'm sorry for not updating in forever. This story is not over and I will be continuing it. Thanks for reading and sorry for the delay! **


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own the vampire diaries nor do I want to. But I wouldn't mind owning Ian Somerhalder ;)**

Chapter 5, "good" news

Damon kissed my forehead "I love you Elena" he said. I looked up at him and snuggled into his chest "I love you to". Suddenly I heard my phone ringing, I groaned. "Why does someone have to call now?" Damon laughed at my little complaint. I looked at the caller ID, which showed Bonnie's name. As soon as I answered Bonnie was shouting "Oh my god Elena I have amazing news!" I winced and held the phone away from my ear before finally speaking "Wow Bonnie thanks for damaging my eardrums. Now can you tell me the amazing news?" Bonnie took a breath "I found a way to get Stefan out of the tomb." I paused for a moment "Really?" I asked not sure how I felt about this. "Yes!" Bonnie exclaimed excitedly "There's a spell that can make a specific vampire able to cross without breaking the seal completely, in other words we'll be able to make sure only Stefan crosses and not Katherine. Can we meet at the grill to discuss this more?" I thought about what she said for a moment "sure Bonnie I'll see you in an hour." We said our goodbyes and I hung up.

I sat there for a moment then Damon put his arm around me "what was that all about? You look scared." I turned to see his worried expression; I took a deep breath "Bonnie found a way to get Stefan out of the tomb." Shock, worry and a little bit of anger crossed his beautiful features. He cleared his throat "We can't let him out; He should rot in there for what he's done to you." I shook my head "I know Damon I don't want him out just as much as you, but we can't just leave him there he's your brother." I got up "Bonnie told me to meet her at the grill you wanna come?" Damon shook his head "no I think I'll stay here." I nodded than gave him a gentle kiss "I love you." He smiled a small smile "I love you too." I stood there for a moment before leaving.

Damon's P.O.V

No Stefan can't get out of that tomb he can't. "We can't let him out; He should rot in there for what he's done to you." Elena shook her head "I know Damon I don't want him out just as much as you, but we can't just leave him there he's your brother." Is she really considering helping him? After what he's done to her? Maybe she still cares for him. What if she forgives him and takes him back? Elena spoke again taking me away from my thoughts "Bonnie told me to meet her at the grill you wanna come?" I shook my head there's no way I'll discuss saving my bastard brother, and besides I needed to think "no I think I'll stay here." I answered Elena nodded and gave me a gentle kiss "I love you." She smiled a sweet smile "I love you too." I said forcing a smile. She stood there a moment than left me alone to drown in my thoughts.

Please don't go back to him I kept thinking. But of course she will I thought, everyone always chooses Stefan. Father favored him, Katherine favored him and soon Elena will choose him too she'll never love me. Last night was just a game I was just something to help her let the steam off as soon as her anger subsides she'll run back to him; I was sure of it. Even though that's what my mind is telling me I still feel that bit of hope that I'm wrong.


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own the vampire diaries nor do I want to. But I wouldn't mind owning Ian Somerhalder ;)**

Chapter 6, The Plan

When I arrived at the grill I walked in and scanned the room for Bonnie until finally I saw her sitting with Caroline, Alaric, and Jeremy. I started walking towards them; Bonnie looked up "Elena! You're here!" I nodded and sat down "So you found a way to get Stefan out of the tomb?" Bonnie nodded "Yes I have, there is a spell I can do so he's the only one that gets out." I thought for a moment "So that's it just a spell?" Bonnie shook her head "It's a little more complicated than that, we need something of Stefan's and we have to do this on a new moon which is tonight."

Elena was puzzled "Why do we have to do this on a new moon?" Bonnie cleared her throat "The spell book says that if it's not done properly it could be fatal to the vampire and all that is close to them" Elena nodded her head "Than it needs to be done tonight than, I think I can get something of Stefan's." Bonnie started to speak "I came up with a plan, just in case this doesn't work and Katherine can somehow escape." She continued "Caroline and Alaric will come with us in case we need back up, as for Jeremy he'll stay home even though he wants to help." Jeremy looked at Bonnie "Hey I wanna help! I'm not going to stick around the house." Bonnie rolled her eyes "yes you are, do you remember what happened last time you tried to help? That's the reason Stefan got stuck in the first place."

Jeremy slumped his shoulders in defeat. Elena looked back at Bonnie "so we're doing this right?" Bonnie nodded "Yes everyone will meet at the tomb at sundown."


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own the vampire diaries nor do I want to. But I wouldn't mind owning Ian Somerhalder ;)**

Chapter 7, freedom

I drove up the drive way of the Salvatore boarding house it was 5:00 and would be getting dark in the next couple hours. I took a deep breath before stepping out of the car and I walked towards the house. When I got inside Damon was waiting for me. "So what happened? Did Bonnie really find a spell?" he asked worry escaping his voice. I nodded "Yes Bonnie found a spell to free Stefan. It has to happen tonight though." Damon was puzzled "Why does it have to happen tonight?" he asked. "It has to be done on a new moon which is tonight or whoever is around Stefan can be in danger." Elena explained to him. Damon bit his lip "Are you sure we should do this. I mean do you really want him out after what he's done?"

Elena placed a hand on Damon's face "Damon I know what you're thinking. I'm not going to forgive him once he's free, I love YOU." She then placed a reassuring kiss on his lips. When they broke away he looked at her with love burning in his eyes. She stood there for a moment before finally speaking "Bonnie said we would need something of Stefan's. I'm going to look in his room and see if I can find something." Damon nodded "I'll wait here for you. When you come back we can meet Bonnie at the tomb." With that Elena walked quickly to Stefan's room.

Damon's P.O.V

As I waited for Elena I thought about what could happen tonight. What if Elena forgave Stefan? I know she told me she loved me but still. How would I cope if she left me for him? I wasn't even with her for a day Stefan can't just come back and take her away from me, he just can't. What if the spell goes wrong? What if Katherine gets out and harms Elena? What if we're too late with the new moon and that fatal thing the witch was talking about happens I can't let Elena die for my cheating brother.

Elena suddenly entered the parlor looking as beautiful as ever, taking me away from my thoughts. Elena held up a gray T-shirt "Stefan won't miss this right?" she asked. I shook my head "Nope, even if he did who cares." I gave her one of my signature smirks and she gave me a small smile. We walked outside and towards my car. I walked over to the driver's seat while she took the passenger's seat. I backed out of the driveway and made my way down the road.

Every moment on the way there I couldn't stop glancing at Elena. It was a sick feeling in the pit of my stomach that I was going to lose her tonight. I kept brushing it off, after tonight we'll still be together she'll still hate Stefan and that's how it would be. We neared the tomb and I stopped I looked at her "Are you sure you want to do this?" she nodded "Yes I'm sure, we can't just leave him there forever. Even though he very well deserves it."

With that Elena and I stepped out of the car and made our way to the tomb. As we got closer I could see Bonnie along with Caroline and Alaric. I looked at Bonnie "So you know how to free Stefan without Katherine getting out?" Bonnie nodded "Yes I was looking through old spell books and I came across the spell." Damon gestured toward Alaric and Caroline. "Why are they here?" he asked, Bonnie looked back at them "They're here for back up just in case Katherine manages to get out."

Damon looked at her like she was crazy. "So you're telling me she might be able to get out? I thought you said this would keep her in." Bonnie looked annoyed "It will keep her in. Caroline and Alaric are just a precaution." Damon was a little reassured but not by much. Elena stepped up "I have a shirt will this work?" Bonnie nodded than took it from her "Yes it's perfect." Bonnie looked at the sky and paused for a moment. "It's time." She said and she made her way down the tomb, everyone followed shortly after. As we walked down the steps of the tomb I made sure no one was looking and I grasped Elena's hand. She looked at me and gave me a small smile which I quickly returned.

When we reached inside the tomb I quickly let go of Elena's hand, I didn't want to risk anyone seeing us. It's not that I didn't want anyone to know about us; really it was the complete opposite. I wanted to shout it to the world so everyone would know she was mine but I knew it would probably be better to announce we were together later. A figure suddenly appeared in the tomb entrance. I tried to hold back my growl when I realized it was Stefan.

"Damon! Elena! It's so good to see you. Bonnie told me all about the spell." He said smiling. Katherine suddenly appeared behind him "Yes she did and from what I heard I won't be able to leave. I'll have to give the witch props for actually finding a spell that'll keep me in." she said disgust clear in her voice. Stefan looked at her with pure hatred which surprised me. "Can we get this over with." He said "I would really like to get out of here." Bonnie nodded "yes of course."

Bonnie lit a fire and burned the shirt. She then closed her eyes and chanted in something that sounded like Latin. "Hoc sic se haec terra vagantur noli occidere nos retrorsum ignem carmine. Hoc sic se haec terra vagantur noli occidere nos retrorsum ignem carmine." She kept chanting this over and over. Finally the flames from the torch grew higher the flames burned brighter. Suddenly everything stopped and the fire went out then it appeared again. Bonnie opened her eyes "It's done; I think Stefan can get out now." Stefan looked around then cautiously took a step out the tomb and he was free. He smiled a huge smile and ran to hug Elena. Elena didn't hug him back and he looked at her with sadness in his eyes. "What's wrong?" he asked. Elena looked at him with a seething look on her face we'll talk about it when we get to the boarding house.

Stefan nodded "ok" he said. We walked out of the tomb and I helped Elena get Stefan in the car, he was a little weak from the lack of blood. We got in the car and started driving to the boarding house; nobody said a word the whole trip. When we got there Elena stormed in the house Stefan quickly followed her "Elena can you please tell me what's wrong?" he asked again. Elena turned around furious "You know why I'm mad you know exactly what you did in that tomb!" Stefan looked truly puzzled "No Elena I don't know." Elena looked at him tears forming in her eyes.

"How there you try to act like you didn't do anything!" she yelled hurt in her voice. "I came to the tomb a few nights ago and heard you and Katherine having sex!" that was what it took for her to break down. Stefan looked hurt and shocked "You really think I slept with her?" Elena glared at him "I know you did. He shook his head "Elena I didn't sleep with her you _need_ to hear what I have to say. You have to know the truth about that night!"

**There ya go :D did you see that coming? So do you really think Stefan is telling the truth? Well you'll find out soon ;)**


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own the vampire diaries nor do I want to. But I wouldn't mind owning Ian Somerhalder ;)**

Chapter 8 truth and regret

Stefan's P.O.V

I looked into Elena's beautiful brown eyes which usually showed her love for me but at this moment only showed hatred. I couldn't believe that she would really think that I would sleep with Katherine when I had her. She had to hear the truth she had to know what really happened that night. "Elena I didn't sleep with her you _need_ to hear what I have to say. You have to know the truth about that night!" I told her with desperation in my voice.

Elena shook her head "Why should I listen to you?" I pleaded her with my eyes "_Please_ Elena you have to hear this, you don't have to believe me, you just need to hear what I have to say." She stood there for a moment before she nodded for me to continue. "When I was in the tomb Katherine tried everything to seduce me-""And it worked." Elena said full of disgust. "Elena please don't interrupt this is important. As I was saying Katherine tried everything to seduce me. Two nights ago when you said you went to the tomb Katherine was moaning, not because I was sleeping with her but I guess she was trying to turn me on."

I continued "the groaning from me that you heard was me groaning in disgust." Elena looked down with a look that looked a little like guilt. I lifted her face up so I could see her eyes "I would never do anything to hurt you Elena. I value our love too much to destroy it for a selfish bitch like Katherine." "I love you Elena and even if you can't believe me I'll always love you." With those words tears streamed down Elena's face and I pulled her into my arms.

Elena P.O.V

After Stefan told me he loved me I couldn't help but cry. He held me in his arms and whispered comforting words. I felt so terrible; the guilt was tearing me apart. Stefan never cheated on me and he just told me he will always love me and what did I do? I slept with his brother. Sure I thought Stefan was having an affair with Katherine at the time but now I felt awful and extremely guilty. Tears streamed down my face as I thought back to that night with Damon, the pleasure was so intense and I enjoyed every minute of it.

I know that because of that night it's going to complicate everything. Damon will try to win me back, I'll have to battle my growing lust and attraction for Damon and Stefan will eventually find out about what we did. I thought back to the night I told Damon about Stefan and Katherine. I thought about how he told me I wasn't just another Katherine and that I'll never be her. He was wrong I'm exactly like her. An exact double looks and actions. I slept with both the Salvatore brothers just like her.

Damon's P.O.V

I stood in the door way listening to Stefan and Elena's conversation. Apparently Stefan and Katherine never slept together in the tomb, it was all a misunderstanding. I didn't know what I was feeling in the moment. There were so many emotions rage because Stefan once again got the girl and not just any girl but the one I loved, betrayal because even though Stefan never cheated on Elena she told me she loved me and would never go back to him no matter what because she realized her so called "true feelings for me". Turns out she never had feelings for me it was all lust and her anger and desire to get back at Stefan.

But the emotion that was there the strongest the one that was eating away at my non-existent soul was guilt. Yes I Damon Salvatore actually felt guilty. I couldn't stand what I've done to my brother. I slept with his girlfriend behind his back, and I'm so desperately in love with her that didn't even wait for any explanations before I tried to piece together her broken heart and get her to fall for me.

I was sitting in the parlor drinking my sorrows away. I looked up and saw Stefan. "Elena was tired I put her to sleep in my room." I looked at him and nodded before returning to my drink. Stefan came closer and grabbed my shoulder "Thank you Damon." I looked at him skeptical, I thought thank you for what, fucking your girlfriend? "What for?" I said instead.

Stefan looked at me "For keeping Elena safe while I was in the tomb." He paused before he added "And for being there for her through this misunderstanding."

The old Damon would have let out a chuckle and said some kind of witty remark but the guilty new Damon wouldn't allow it. Instead I nodded my head and said "You're welcome." Stefan patted my back before he said goodnight than made his way upstairs. When he was gone I went back to my drink and made a promise to myself. I wouldn't get in the way of Stefan's happiness; I wouldn't get even more involved with Elena. As much as this promise hurt to keep I had to keep it. I had to for Stefan and I had to for Elena.

As sleep took over me I made my way to my room. I relaxed in my bed thinking about the promise eventually it pained me even to think about it. I tried to think of everything and anything besides Elena but failed horribly. The last thought that went through my mind before sleep took over was beautiful brown eyes and gorgeous straight brown hair and how she would never be mine.


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own the vampire diaries nor do I want to. But I wouldn't mind owning Ian Somerhalder ;)**

Chapter 9 promises are meant to be broken

Elena's P.O.V

Two weeks passed since Stefan got out of the tomb. Two weeks of the awkward silence between Damon and I. Two weeks of the painful hurt filled stares Damon made every time Stefan and I kissed or touched. Two weeks of endless torture. Today I had to put an end to that torture, I _had_ to talk to Damon, this distance between us was killing me. I had to have been kidding myself when I thought it was best to leave the subject matter of making love that night alone. I had to talk to him about it, I need _my_ Damon back!

_Whoa Elena calm down he's not_ **your** _Damon. He's your boyfriend's brother. Stefan! Think about Stefan!_ But whether he was her Damon or not she still needed to talk to him. Elena made her way through the boarding house in search of Damon. Finally she found him in his room. He was lying on his bed just staring at the ceiling with an expressionless face.

"What do you want Elena?" he asked his voice emotionless. Elena stepped forward and cleared her throat "I wanted to talk to you." She said. Damon sat up slowly and looked her in the eyes, his beautiful blue eyes stared into her soul and he said, "About what?" Elena didn't want to talk about it here; Stefan was downstairs and could be listening. "You know what." She stated then added, "Do you want to come to the grill with me?"

Damon thought for a moment then nodded. He got up and walked past her not saying a word. She followed him downstairs, they were about to leave when Stefan came up behind them, "Where are you guys going?" Elena turned around and answered him, "The Grill. You wanna come?" the last part Elena didn't mean at all. She HAD to talk to Damon Stefan couldn't come. Thankfully he answered, "No, I don't feel like going right now maybe another time. You guys have fun." Then he gave them a small smile and left.

Elena looked at Damon, and then they continued to Elena's car. They got in and Elena pulled out of the driveway. They made their way down the road and towards the grill not knowing that Stefan was watching them pull out from the window.

Stefan's P.O.V

I watched as they pulled out of the driveway. I didn't know why but I had this strange feeling that something was going on between Damon and Elena. For the entire two weeks that I was free from the tomb I could feel the awkwardness between them. It was like the tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife. I overheard their conversation in Damon's room too. Apparently Elena needed to talk to him about something and they couldn't talk about it here so they went to the grill.

Something is defiantly going on. I should have known since that night I was saved from the tomb. When Bonnie, Damon and Elena entered the tomb that night I saw Damon holding Elena's hand and staring lovingly into her eyes. Of course he probably thought no one saw since he dropped her hand as soon as they got to the part of the tomb where someone could see them.

At the time I brushed it off and thought he was just trying to calm her down. But as time passed tension grew and I started to piece everything together. They thought I cheated on Elena with Katherine, Elena was probably hurt and Damon being Damon took that as his shot to steal the love of my life to get back at me for all these years. Something happened between them when I was gone, but what? Was it just a kiss, or was it…more than that? Maybe they didn't even do anything I thought to myself. Maybe I'm just being paranoid.

Damon P.O.V

When Elena and I got to the grill we took a seat in the back where no one would hear our conversation. I couldn't take what Elena was going to say I had to say something before Elena could speak "Elena before you say anything I know what you're going to say," "Two weeks ago was a mistake and you just want to be friends… I get it I agree; I value our friendship way too much. And I understand that you love Stefan and it will always be Stefan…I know you never really loved me it was just…" I stopped I couldn't say anymore, what I already said pained me enough.

I looked up from the ground and looked at Elena she shook her head, "What we did wasn't a mistake Damon." She reached for my hand, "I don't know why but I don't regret what we did at all that night. I do love Stefan…but I have feelings for you too I don't know whether or not it's love but it feels like it." She bit her lip then shed a tear, "Damon I'm so confused. I don't want to be like _her_, I don't want to love you both at the same time."

I held her crying form in my arms, "How many times do I have to tell you Elena? You are _not_ her. You are so much better than her." I wanted to be alone with Elena in this moment I wanted to be able to hold her tight and kiss her. "You want to go somewhere else?" I asked. She nodded tears still coming down her face. I led her through the grill and soon we were outside. I helped her inside the passenger seat, and then went to the driver's side. I wanted to take her somewhere. Somewhere I never took anyone.

**Where do you think Damon is taking Elena? You'll find out soon ;). Make sure to review, reviews are amazing.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own the vampire diaries nor do I want to. But I wouldn't mind owning Ian Somerhalder ;)**

Chapter 10 I love you Elena

Damon's P.O.V

I pulled over near the edge of the woods. We were almost there; we just had to walk the rest of the way. I turned towards Elena, she was asleep. I smiled at how peaceful and beautiful she looked. I reached my hand towards her face and softly stroked her cheek then I gently swiped a piece of her hair from her face. I whispered to her, "Elena wake up, we're here." Her eyes stayed shut for a moment then they opened showing her beautiful brown eyes that I loved.

Elena's P.O.V

I woke up and saw Damon staring at me. I looked around; we were parked on the side of the road by the woods. I looked at Damon confused. "This is where you wanted to take me?" Damon chuckled and smiled. "No," he said "we're not exactly there yet; we have to walk for about twenty minutes to get there." I nodded then we both got out of the car he walked towards the woods and I followed him.

Every second Damon would glance at me and smile. An actual smile not a smirk. Fifteen minutes into the walk he grabbed my hand, I didn't pull away. My mind told me to but I couldn't and it wasn't because he was impossibly strong, it was because I didn't want to. We were walking for what seemed like maybe a half an hour. Then Damon stopped and turned to me. "We're here." He said smiling at me.

I looked around us and let out a gasp. It was the most breathtaking site I've ever seen in my life. There was a little stream and a small waterfall that led out to a beautiful crystal clear lake. It reminded me of Damon's eyes, the water was so clear you could see right through it. I took in more of the area. There were -what seemed like millions of- flowers, all of them were unique shades of purple, pink, orange, and red. There were more colors but those were the most vivid ones that stood out.

I looked back at Damon "Damon this place it's…it's beautiful." Damon smiled and grabbed both of my hands "I knew you would love it" he said. "Where are we exactly? What is this place and how did you find it?" I asked. Damon swallowed and looked at me. "This is a very special place Elena I never brought anyone here." He continued, "I used to come here a long time ago with a very special woman from my human life." He looked down for a moment and smiled a small smile.

He came here with a woman from his human life? He has to be talking about Katherine. I can't believe he took me somewhere he took-. Damon continued before I could finish my thoughts. He smiled again "That special women was my mother." He paused for a moment then continued. "We used to come here all the time when I was young, so much my father even built a cabin here so me or her could stay here all the time." He gestured behind us and I turned to see what he was gesturing to. I had to keep my mouth from dropping; the cabin was amazing I would have never noticed it if Damon didn't point it out. It blended right in with this beautiful place just like a fairy tale. He smiled then it fell a little. "After Stefan was born she became ill, she died shortly after. I was six at the time," he said.

I didn't know what to say. I felt so much for Damon in this moment. I've experienced my mother's death just like Damon, the only difference is Damon was so young when his mother died and she died as a result of Stefan's birth. I can't imagine what he felt. Maybe that's another reason him and Stefan don't get along well. Damon again took me away from my thoughts. "Even after my mother's death I still came here, I didn't want our memories to die." He took a moment then continued, "At first I blamed Stefan for her death, but as years passed I grew to like him and I didn't blame him anymore."

He looked into my eyes. "Like I said before I never took anyone here, not even Stefan." "I thought about taking him, so he could experience how wonderful this place was but I didn't." He grabbed my hand again and continued to stare into my eyes. "When I was thirteen I made a promise to myself. That promise was that I wouldn't take anyone here until I meet the girl I love." "Elena I took you here because you're that girl I was thinking about when I made that promise. I love you Elena; you're the only one I ever and will ever love." My mouth must have been hanging open, Damon _really_ loved me.

I leaned into him and softly kissed his lips. I looked at him and said words that I should have said a long time ago, "I love you too." He smiled and pulled me into his arms he kissed me again then grabbed my hand and led me towards the cabin. When we got there he opened the door. To my surprise he flipped a light switch, to an ever bigger surprise it was filled with modern day furniture and appliances. I looked at him with a humorous look. "I thought this place was built in the 1800's." Damon smirked and said, "Yeah it was but I updated it a little throughout the years." We both laughed in unison and I kissed him again.

He looked at me love mixed with lust in his eyes, probably mirroring mine. He moved closer to me and grasped the small of my back. He pulled me closer and gave me a slow heavy kiss. He led me through the cabin without pulling away from the kiss. Every now and then we would bump into a wall but quickly return to making our way to our destination. Finally we bumped into a door and Damon quickly opened it. He led me to a huge king sized bed, we continued to kiss until he broke apart. "If we do this," his voice was out of breath and heavy, "You have to promise me you'll leave him. I don't want to share you."

I nodded "Of course Damon, I don't want to be shared either. I'll leave him as soon as the time is right." He smiled then continued to kiss me. He guided us onto the bed and laid me down. He started to kiss my neck and trail kisses downwards. I pulled my shirt over my head for him and he did the same. He started to trail kisses down my stomach until he reached my jeans, he quickly and skillfully unbuckled my belt and took them off. I reached for his belt and unbuckled it as well. I pulled his jeans down and came face to face with his erection that was showing through his boxers. I looked up into his lusty blue eyes before I pulled down his black boxers.

I grasped him in my hands and stroked. Damon let out a groan. I took one long lick from the bottom of his shaft to the tip before I took the whole thing in my mouth. I sucked harder and harder every time he moaned. He grasped my head and lightly pulled and ran his fingers through my hair. I looked up at him and watched his head tilt upward as he came. I made sure to swallow every bit of him. After I was done I kissed and gently bit his chest.

He laid me back down again and kissed me. He unhooked my bra then moved his head towards my breasts and took one in his mouth. He started to suck and swirl his tongue around my nipple. I tilted my head back in pleasure when he gently bit it. He got lower down my stomach then gripped my panties with his teeth and pulled them of. He positioned his hips in between my legs then looked me in the eyes and pushed. He pumped in and out slow and hard, he never took his eyes away from mine. I was aching with pleasure and I wanted him to go faster. "Faster D-Damon!" I gasped in pleasure. He smiled and surely enough he went faster. He pumped in, out, in then out again. I knew I was close and I sensed he was close too. He grunted "Elena! I'm so close baby! I need you to come with me. I can't hold it in anymore." He let out another grunt. "I know I'm close too!" Right before we both came he screamed, "I love you Elena!"

After we were done I relaxed in his arms and couldn't stop smiling. He stared at me with his blue eyes that shined with love. "I love you so much Elena, more than you'll ever know." I smiled at him and said, "I love you too Damon." With that I fell asleep in his arms

**I love Damon and Elena :D. Make sure to review, reviews are amazing it might even get me to write quicker ;).**


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own the vampire diaries nor do I want to. But I wouldn't mind owning Ian Somerhalder ;)**

Chapter 11 Secret's out

Stefan's P.O.V

I wasn't worried. Worried would be an understatement I'm panicking! Elena left with Damon to go to the grill and they're still not back yet. It's been three and a half hours since they left and the grill is fifteen minutes down the road. What could they possibly be talking about for three hours! I know I'm acting like a jealous paranoid boyfriend but she could be anywhere. She could be hurt, Klaus could have taken her,…or she can be somewhere with Damon…somewhere where they can be alone, somewhere where no one can hear their moans.

OR my mind thought, she could just be having a nice time at the grill. Elena's been there for hours before, maybe Bonnie or Caroline showed up and their just hanging out. Maybe I should call Bonnie to see if she's seen Elena. I decided that I should try calling her. I grabbed for my phone and scrolled through the names until I reached Bonnie Bennett. I dialed and waited. One ring…two rings…three rings… "Hello?" Bonnie answered. "Bonnie! It's Stefan." I said. "Hey Stefan, What's up?" I thought about what I would say then answered, "Bonnie are you at the grill right now or were you there earlier?" "Yeah I'm here right now, why?" I cleared my throat "is Elena with you? I haven't seen her in a while and I'm getting worried." Bonnie thought for a moment then spoke "No just Caroline, Jeremy and Tyler. I was here earlier though and I saw her with Damon maybe two hours ago."

I took a deep breath "Did she say anything about going anywhere?" I asked. "No, I was going to walk up to them and say hi but they left before they even saw me. They looked like they were in a hurry." I started to worry "Bonnie can you do a locator spell for me? I'm really worried right now. I just want to make sure she's safe." I didn't mention my suspicions about Damon and Elena being together. It probably wouldn't be best to talk about it with Bonnie or anyone, at least until I knew what was going on. Bonnie thought for a moment "Sure, I'm on my way. Bye Stefan." "Bye Bonnie." I hung up the phone and tossed it on the bed. I ran my fingers through my hair. Where would they be when Bonnie located them? Would they be in a motel room? In another state? Damon has taken Elena out of state before. I thought back to that time when Damon rescued Elena and took her to Georgia.

Suddenly a knock on the door took me from my thoughts. I got to the door with vampire speed and opened it. Bonnie came right in. "Is it going to be like last time?" I asked "Are you going to put a map on the table and do a spell for it to give Elena's location?" Bonnie nodded "Yes, that's how it's always done." I nodded. "Ok, then do it." Bonnie placed a map on the table and closed her eyes in concentration. She raised her hand over the map and ink made a trail, a trail that would lead to Elena and Damon. It stopped at the edge of town near a wooded area a few miles off the road.

"Thank you Bonnie, I'll check it out to make sure she's ok." Bonnie nodded "Call me when you find her." "Of course, I'll call you as soon as I know she's safe." I said. With that I drove to where the map told me to go. I pulled over when I saw Elena's car parked near the edge of the woods. She was defiantly here, but why? I don't want to believe she and Damon are making love deep in the woods, but why else would they be here? Maybe Klaus lured her here I thought. There has to be a rational explanation they're here.

I started to walk along the wood using a little bit of my vampire speed, but still looking out for anything that might lead to Elena. After a little bit of walking I found a clearing, there was a waterfall and millions of flowers. I looked around for Damon or Elena. Suddenly I saw a cabin it was covered in flowers and vines; it blended right in with the forest. If I wasn't a vampire with strong eyesight I might have never seen it.

I slowly walked towards it, just in case they were there. I didn't want anyone to hear me approaching. When I got to the door I listened, I could hear a shower running. I really hope this place isn't owned by a human I thought. That would suck if Elena was here and I couldn't get in. I slowly opened the door and stepped inside. I guess a human doesn't live here I thought. As I neared the bathroom I prayed that Elena wasn't in there with Damon. I was right outside the door; I could hear giggling…Elena's giggling. I could also hear moans…Elena's moans, except they were much louder, louder than they ever were with me.

I was about to leave but I didn't. I couldn't just assume Elena was sleeping with Damon, she assumed I was sleeping with Katherine and look what happened. No I wasn't going to leave I was going to open the door and see if Damon was with her with my own eyes. Even though it would break my already pained heart if what I saw was them I still had to do it. I grasped the handle and took a deep breath.

When I turned the handle I instantly regretted it. What I saw broke my heart and the rest of it that wasn't shattered was ripped out and put to flames. My Elena was leaning on the wall of the shower with my _brother_ pounding into her like tomorrow would never happen. I couldn't help but cry, I know it's not what guys are supposed to do but I did it anyway I slid down the door and collapsed tears of betrayal streaming down my face. Damon was fucking my girlfriend not noticing a thing until he looked in my direction. I thought he would smirk and say something that would make me drive a stake in his heart. What I didn't expect though was that he would frown. As soon as he saw me his face went from pleasurable to shock to remorseful. He quickly stopped pounding into Elena. She followed his gaze and gasped. I couldn't stand being here; I got up and quickly ran to the other room. Elena came running after me in a robe, Damon followed in jeans but no shirt.

"Stefan I'm so sorry!" she cried, "I never meant hurt you, I never meant for this to happen!" I shook my head in disgust. "How long has this been going on?" I asked. "A few weeks? A few months?" "Have you guys been fucking behind my back since Georgia? I always suspected something. That one night when I came to the boarding house, before Damon's stupid bachelor auction thing, you were helping him button his shirt did you fuck then? What about when I went all crazy did you fuck after the miss mystic falls Paget While I was in the basement?"

Elena shook her head "No! Stefan we just recently started this." Elena let out a few tears "when I thought you cheated on me with Katherine Damon was there for me. We made love then I realized you never cheated on me. We were both trying to stay away from each other after that." I scoffed "But you just couldn't stay away from him could you? You couldn't resist his charm." I paused for a moment "You know what Elena I always thought you were the complete opposite of Katherine, but I was wrong. You _are_ Katherine." Suddenly Damon was on top of me punching my face "She's not Katherine you bastard. She is _NOTHING_ like her!" Elena was suddenly pulling him away and holding him, trying to calm him down.

Elena looked at me "Stefan I'm so sorry I should have told you what happened when you got out of the tomb." "I wasn't going to keep sleeping with Damon behind your back; I was going to tell you when we got home." She looked at Damon and smiled, he smiled back. "Stefan I love you but not the same way anymore, these past two weeks made me think about who I really wanted to be with." I couldn't believe it she was actually choosing my brother over me. "Stefan I'm sorry but I love Damon and it will always be Damon." I nodded and swallowed my pain. "Elena I love you and I'll never stop loving you but… I want you to be happy, even if it will pain me to see you with my brother." I said "Goodbye Elena, Damon." I nodded towards Damon and was about to leave.

Damon stopped me. I looked at him as he spoke his face showed guilt and pity. "I'm sorry Stefan I never meant to hurt you either, it's just… I love her Stefan. I promise I'll take care of her, I'll never hurt her in anyway." I nodded than turned away without saying a word and ran through the forest as fast as I could. When I got in my car all I could think about was how much pain they put me through. I _will_ get her back I thought. I don't care what I have to do I have to get her back. God I'm so thirsty I thought. Suddenly I saw two cars that were collided in the middle of the road I quickly pulled over and inspected the scene.

There was blood everywhere, my thirst turned into a more urgent need. There was a survivor; she was blonde mid-twenties I ran up to her. "What happened?" I asked looking at her neck hungrily. "There was an accident," she cried "I need help!" I licked my lips as I heard blood pumping through her veins "I know what I can do." I quickly bit into her neck and drank. She let out a scream which got lower and lower until it was a muffled cry, then nothing.

**OH crap Stefan killed someone. Make sure to review, you might hear what happens even faster ;).**


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries. I wouldn't mind owning Ian Somerhalder though ;)**

Chapter 12

Stefan's P.O.V

After I drained the woman dry I dropped her lifeless body back in her car. My thirst was still there; I needed more. I couldn't leave yet though, I had to do something about the body. When the police come they'll be suspicious about the bite mark. I looked around in all the cars looking for something. I found a suitcase which had a lighter in it. I took it out along with a piece of a shirt I ripped.

I walked over to the side of both cars and stuck the shirts there. I lit the lighter and ran from the scene. I stopped at a safe distance and turned to look back at the cars. Suddenly they both exploded. Surely someone would be here soon I thought. I ran back to my car and drove past the wreckage. I thought about driving back home but I was still thirsty. I decided I would drive out of town somewhere far. Maybe this would be good for me maybe a little time away will take my mind off my brother and Elena.

Elena's P.O.V

How can one day go from being so perfect to such a mess? I thought to myself as I snuggled against Damon's chest. It's been about thirty minutes since Stefan left the cabin. I still didn't know how he found us. Damon said that he never mentioned this place to him let alone give him the location. I still couldn't get over Stefan's face when he saw us. He looked so vulnerable and helpless, just like a small child. I felt so terrible that I was the one who caused him that pain.

"Damon?" I looked up at him. "What is it Elena?" he asked with an emotionless voice. I sat up a little bit, "Do you think Stefan is alright? I mean…do you think he'll do something he'd regret?" Damon looked at me puzzled. "Like what?" he asked. I paused for a moment, "Like doing something stupid to get me back or…" Damon sat up next to me now, "Or…what? Do you think he'll go on a killing spree?" I nodded and spoke again, "Yeah that's exactly what I'm afraid of. Stefan isn't stable when it comes to human blood, the way he looked to today it…it makes me worry about him. He was so angry and heartbroken; I know how vampires are when it comes to emotions like that. They just want to shut it off and feed."

Damon looked at me, for a second he looked worried too but it disappeared. "I don't think we'd have to worry about that. Stefan might have a problem with blood but he isn't like normal vampires, he doesn't want to shut off his emotions. He wants to feel everything." He said. My phone started to ring; I quickly grabbed it thinking if it could be Stefan. It was Bonnie, I answered. "Hello? Bonnie what is it?" I asked. "Elena! Are you alright? I saw you earlier at the grill, you looked upset." I took a deep breath, "yeah I'm fine. Hey Bonnie have you seen or talked to Stefan in the last thirty minutes?" I asked.

"I talked to him earlier," she said "He was worried about you, he asked me to do a locator spell and it said you were near the edge of town in the woods." So that's how he found us. He got Bonnie to do a locator spell. Bonnie continued, "I told him to call me after he found you but he never did. I was scared Elena I thought something happened. I drove to the boarding house to see if he got you home and I saw him packing stuff into his car."

I looked at Damon; he was looking at me with a confused look. I quickly returned to my conversation with Bonnie, "Did he tell you anything? Like why he was packing or where he was going?" "No, when I asked him what happened all he said was he needed time alone to think. Elena are you sure everything is ok? Did Stefan come there at all?" I breathed deeply, "Yes he came about thirty minutes ago, I don't want to talk about this over the phone it's kind of serious. Can we meet somewhere?" "Yeah," Bonnie said. "You can come by my house; Caroline and Jeremy are here though I can ask them to leave if you want." I shook my head even though she couldn't see it. "No they can stay. I'll be there in a bit. Bye Bonnie." "Bye Elena" she said. We hung up and I turned to Damon.

"What happened?" he asked. "Apparently Stefan asked Bonnie to use the locator spell on us. That's how he found us." Damon scoffed "Of course. How could I not have guessed the little witch had something to do with it?" I glared at him for a second. "It wasn't her fault," I said "she thought she was helping She was worried about me. She also said she saw Stefan packing. I guess he's too upset to stay in town." Damon looked down for a moment. He looked back up and started to speak, "What about when you talked about meeting her what was that all about?"

"I told her I was going to meet her because I'm going to tell her about us. People need to know Damon. Bonnie walked up to Stefan while he was packing not knowing if he could be stable or not. If people don't know what happened it could be bad. What if Stefan comes back all crazy for blood and Jeremy goes up to talk to him thinking he's the same Stefan? Who knows what could happen." Damon nodded, "I fully agree with you Elena. I just don't want this town thinking you're some heartless person who cheated on her boyfriend. Because even though it's not like that that's how people will think."

"I know," I said "But I'm not going to tell everyone. The only people that will know will be me, you, Bonnie, Jeremy, and Caroline." Damon nodded in agreement. "Good, a lot of people don't need to know about us yet." "And as much as I would _love_ to go public," he said with the most breathtaking smile, "I think we should wait a few weeks. At least until a story about you and Stefan breaking up passes." I nodded than kissed him on the lips. "I'm going to meet Bonnie now, I'll see you in a little while." I started to leave before Damon stopped me. "I'll walk you to your car I don't want you to walk through the woods alone." He quickly put on a shirt to my disappointment and led me outside into the woods.

He picked me up and before I knew it we were at my car. Before I got in he grabbed my hand. "When you're done talking to Bonnie drive back to the boarding house I'll wait there for you. I wouldn't want you to get lost trying to get back here." He gave me a hard passionate kiss then said, "I'll be counting down the seconds my beautiful Elena." I blushed a little and got in my car. I made my way toward the road and the whole way there I thought about what I would say and how they would react.


	14. Authors Note

**AN**

**I'm sorry but tomorrow I will be vacationing in Florida for until around August 6****th****. I'm sorry for the inconvenience but I won't be updating until then. I promise I will have at least two chapters up the day I come back and I will work extra hard on this story. I hope none of you lose interest in this story and I hope when I get back I have a billion reviews lol. I love you guys and hope you have an awesome summer!**

**Sincerely,**

** The future Mrs. Somerhalder (I wish!)**


End file.
